


Birthday Gifts and Belly Bulges

by SperoDeoVolente



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Dildos, F/M, Improvised Sex Toys, Large Cock, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperoDeoVolente/pseuds/SperoDeoVolente
Summary: Reinhardt grants his lover, Brigitte, anything her heart desires as a birthday gift. He wasn't expecting her request. Sexy times follow.





	Birthday Gifts and Belly Bulges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PandarenSoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandarenSoul/gifts).



> This is a gift fic I wrote for a friend. He was feeling blue about things. While I couldn't make things better, I could write a ship he likes with fetishes he enjoys. I really hope I tagged all the fetishes I put in here, but if I didn't I'll fix that!

Happy birthday my sweet,” Reinhardt boomed. He gave Brigitte a tender smile. He held out a bouquet of red roses in one hand. “I’m sorry! I could only get these on short notice.”

“Who told you that it was my birthday? Was it pappa again,” Brigitte muttered softly. She took the flowers and set them into an empty bucket. Scents of roses filled her nose. Then she whisked the bucket to the nearest sink. Reinhardt blushed and stayed silent. “It was papa, wasn’t it? He knows I don’t celebrate my birthday!”

“But my s-sweet,” Reinhardt stammered out face bright red. “I wanted a chance to spoil you! It’s not his fault! I begged your father for the date.”

“I’m glad you love me so,” Brigitte replied with a soft smile. She slowly pulled off her work gloves. With a smirk, she tossed them over her shoulder. “I’m lucky to have such a good daddy.”

“I want to smother you with tender kisses,” Reinhardt asked. He knelt before Brigitte. “May I worship you? Show dedication to my courageous valkyrie?” 

“Only because you asked so nicely daddy,” Brigitte replied and she held out a hand. With a laugh, Reinhardt planted feather-light kisses on her hands. Slowly he worked his way up her arm.

“Beautiful,” Reinhardt whispered and kissed her hands. “Smart,” he murmured with a long kiss on her forearm. “Brave,” he said softly with a flurry of kisses upon her shoulder. “What do you want? Anything your heart desires I will grant you.”

“Anything,” Brigitte asked while her eyebrows rose towards her hairline. 

“Yes! Anything for the birthday girl,” Reinhardt boomed out. “Anything. I’m serious my sweet.”

“Well,” Brigitte whispered. She gulped. “I want to wreck my daddy. I built a special toy…”

“Ah…,” Reinhardt gulped out. He gave Brigitte a big smile and got to his feet. “If that’s what you desire, then I shall bend over backward!”

“Not backward daddy,” Brigitte murmured softly face red. She looked over to her workbench. Her hands waved toward it. 

“Very well,” Reinhardt exclaimed. His grin wavered for a brief second at the sight of the workbench. He turned around and gazed at his lover. Brigitte had the biggest smile on her face as she rummaged through a chest. His eye softened and the grin returned. He whipped sweat off his palms and bend over the workbench. 

“Are you ready daddy,” Brigitte asked. One of her hands wandered down his back.

“Of course,” Reinhardt replied and turned his head over his shoulder. 

“No peeking,” Brigitte commanded and slapped her daddy’s butt. He let out a choked gasp and looked towards the wall. “That’s my daddy, always eager to please. Will you be good for me?”

“I’m always good but for my sweet, I’ll be very naughty,” Reinhardt answered with a smirk. His pants were painfully tight against his groin. The cold desk didn’t help ease his growing erection. “I’m all yours!”

“Naughty daddy! I’m going to punish you for being so dirty,” Brigitte murmured against her lover's skin. She ran her fingers across his back up to his shoulders. One hand held a pair of fuzzy handcuffs, another gift from her daddy. Before he could protest she slipped them on his wrists. Now that he was secured she smiled. 

“What crime am I being punished for,” Reinhardt demanded and rattled his cuffs against the desk. His face was red. He bites his lower lip as Brigitte’s weight pushed him against the workbench. A light taste of blood brushed against his lips. “Surely it’s only just that the accused know their crimes!”

“I didn’t say my daddy could speak,” Brigitte snapped out and slapped her lover's ass. “You’re in trouble for talking out of turn! Not another word unless I say so!”

Reinhardt grunted and he wiggled a bit. Brigitte grinned at the sight. She rubbed sweat off her palms against her pants. Strapped around her waist was a large mechanical dildo. Most of its weight was supported by thick suspenders that laced over her usual outfit. She fished out her utility knife from a pocket with one hand. 

“Daddy, your pants need to go,” Brigitte admonished with an impish grin. Her grin grew at his silence. “I’ll try not to knick your skin.”

“....!” Reinhardt gasped but quickly bit back any words. He was glad to be rid of the pants that caged him. 

“Off they go daddy,” Brigitte murmured and slowly sliced down the seam of Reinhardt’s pants. His cock was hard and visible against the workbench. 

“I…” Reinhardt blurted out. He gulped at the sound of Brigitte’s hair coming out of the usual ponytail.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk! Daddy, I didn’t give you permission to speak,” Brigitte spoke softly and kissed her lovers back. She grabbed him and slipped her hair band off her wrist. She wiggled the tight band of elastic all way down. “Hmm, since you’re so disobedient...I am going to deny you.”

Reinhardt opened his mouth then closed it. He licked at the sweat that dripped past his lips. His eye flashed with a hot emotion and his chin jutted out slightly.

“That’s my daddy,” Brigitte whispered softly. She licked his cock clean of precum as a reward. The salty taste of sweat and precum rolled down her tongue. 

Brigitte reached into a pocket and pulled out some lube. She coated both hands in the messy fluids. Slowly she lowered down until she was eye level with her lover's asshole. Her tongue licked the tight ring of muscle. Loudly she slurped at the rim the lewd sounds loud in the confined space. After she teased it to a bright shade, she slipped in a single finger. 

“I’m almost ready to wreck your ass,” Brigitte said. She worked one finger for a few seconds before adding a second finger. “My daddy has such a tight, tiny hole!”

Reinhardt didn’t reply. Instead, he started to dry hump her workbench. His lower lip was bleeding from biting it so hard. 

Brigitte noted to grab her first aid kit from the back closet as part of her aftercare. She slipped in a third finger and kept pushing her fingers at a steady pace. She ignored the sweat that dribbled down her back. I’m going to need to design a special outfit to hold this monster! Where’s the best leather worker located? All three fingers slipped out. Then she formed a vee shape with her hand and started to ease her entire fist inside.

It wasn’t until her entire arm fit perfectly inside her daddy’s ass up to her elbow that she decided it was time. Brigitte pulled her arm out of her lover. The wet sounds produced echoed loudly. She gripped the large dildo with both hands. With careful movements, she maneuvered the metal to her lover's loose hole. It slipped inside without resistance. A large bulge outlined against Reinhardt’s stomach told her exactly where it was. 

“You can speak now daddy,” Brigitte exclaimed and slapped him on the ass. “What does my naughty daddy have to say for himself?”

“M-move! I need…,” Reinhardt gasped out. “I need to cum! Please!”

“Only because you begged so nicely daddy,” Brigitte replied with a grin. She pushed in deeper and leaned across his back. The dildo bulged out further and pushed down on Reinhardt’s own cock. Brigitte reached out with her fingertips and grasped her prize. She wiggled her hairband off him. I should stock up on these!

“You have my permission to cum daddy,” Brigitte commanded with a grunt. She pulled out a couple of inches and slammed back in. It took her a minute to get a good rhythm guided by Reinhardt’s grunts and groans of pleasure. 

“Ahhh! My sweet,” Reinhardt gasped out as he came. Hot gunk spilled over the workbench. Brigitte inhaled deeply, her movements paused for a second. She pushed down and licked up some beads of sweat that dripped down Reinhardt’s back. Soon she went back to her hard thrusting. She savored the smells of sweat, cum, and sex. I should install cameras so I can look at my daddy’s stomach bulge later!

“I hope you can last daddy,” Brigitte replied with a laugh. “I’m going to celebrate my birthday all night long!”

**Author's Note:**

> Totally not dead, just been busy with life.


End file.
